


BATMAN

by julialiacoutinho



Series: As mortes de Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julialiacoutinho/pseuds/julialiacoutinho
Summary: Ele deveria estar acostumado com a dor, mas aquela dor era como um buraco negro.





	BATMAN

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores.

Ele deveria já estar acostumado com essa dor. Muitas e muitas vezes, mais do que gostaria, mas do que ele possa contar, essa dor está presente. 

Às vezes era um pequeno incômodo, como um gota de chuva caindo solitariamente na testa, outras vezes, era como a pior tempestade que já existiu.

Ser traído, desconsiderado, ignorado, mal-interpretado, por pessoas que ele ama e confia e faria tudo - ao seu alcance e além - para, é uma dor que ele sempre sente.

Existem pessoas que causaram dor aquelas que ele se preocupa -e estão mortas- Existem aquelas pessoas que causaram dor as pessoas que ele se preocupa -e inesperadamente se transformaram em pessoas que ele também se preocupa- E aquelas pessoas que ele se procura, causando dor a outras pessoas que ele se preocupa.

Tudo é tão confuso, muitos tons de cinza, muitas escolhas, em tantos graus e as vezes nunca a certa. No passado, era muito preto no branco. Mais fácil, mas preciso. E infelizmente, ele não voltaria a pensar e agir novamente como era naquela época.

Mas essa dor, como a pior tempestade que já existiu, ele sentiu poucas vezes.  
Quando alguma dessas pessoas morreu. Sempre é como um shock de dois trovões, relâmpagos caindo no mesmo lugar várias vezes. Ele nunca se recupera.

Existe uma pessoa que não se encaixa nessas descrições. Uma pessoa que nunca o traiu, sempre pensou o melhor dele - mesmo sabendo dos seus piores momentos-, uma pessoa que sempre atendeu seus telefonemas, sempre soube dar um conselho, sempre esteve lá pra o levar na direção certa - e o acompanhar quando na direção errada-.

Ele era seu porto seguro, aquele que mostrou que nem tudo era somente ordens, nem tudo era somente sacrifício. 

Aquele que quando não estava mais entre os vivos, não se sentiu como a pior tempestade, mas como se tudo tivesse sido aniquilado, como se cada coisa boa no mundo tivesse deixado de existir e somente um vazio interminável, um buraco negro, ficou no lugar. 

Bobby era seu BATMAN


End file.
